He Looks Just Like You
by journey maker
Summary: Joey leaves after finding Seto in the arms of someone else. Who is it? Please read and fnd out. rated for violence, language, rape, a lemon or two...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_This Story begins with Joey and Seto having a huge fight then Joey storming out of the Manor and he walked the streets of Domino not knowing if he'd ever go back. He stops at a little bar, goes inside and here is Mai singing on a small stage and as Joey sits down and orders a drink and listens to the words of Mai's song it brings tears to Joey's eyes. When the song is over and Mai stands up to leave she notices Joey and walks over and sits down._

"What brings you to this side of town?" Mai asks Joey. Joey just drinks his whiskey and doesn't say anything. Then Mai takes his drink away and says again "what brings you here? Have another fight with your lord and master?" That brings Joey out of his funk and he stares at her and says "what business of yours if I come here to drink? I don't see your name on the sign outside, so leave me the hell alone!" Mai gives him back his drink and stands up to leave when Joey says "Mai, I'm sorry, I guess I'm feeling sorry for myself and I shouldn't of taken it out on you. Can I buy you a drink?"

Mai smiles at him and signals to the bartender to bring her a drink and as she sips her drink she asks "Joey, what the hell happened to make you come to a dump like this?" Joey looks at her and tears start falling down his face as he tells her "Seto and I are through for good this time, I caught him in a compromising situation with someone and I just walked out and well here I am." Mai reaches out and takes Joey's hand in hers and she says "hey, do you have anywhere to go for the night? If you don't why not come with me till you figure out what you're going to do."

As they walked to Mai's, Joey thought back on how he discovered that Seto had been cheating on him and he got so angry that he wanted to scream but then he knew that they could never go back to where they use to be because the look on Seto's face told Joey that he didn't want him anymore and so what the hell he'd just live alone. When they got to Mai's place and she opened the door and let him in, Mai then saw the forlorn look in Joey's eyes and went over and gave him a hug and one thing lead to another and they were kissing hot and heavy and then she said "Joey, we need to stop this, you're still in love with Seto and until you deal with that I don't want to be caught in the middle."

Joey sat on the couch and he said "Mai, there's no us anymore. Seto's made his decision and it doesn't include me anymore. He's had his fill of a cheap fuck and now he's with the person who he really loves and has thrown me to the side of the road." Mai sat down next to him and said "it might help if you tell me about it."

Joey closed his eyes as he told her "Seto and I were only together because he wanted a fuck buddy and nothing more even if he never really told me that. We had fun and lots of great sex but then today when I came home from visiting my dad, I found Seto in bed with Ryou and he was telling him that he really missed him and now that he is back to stay they could announce their engagement. I just closed the door and left and well here I am."

Mai then put her arm around Joey and gave him a hug and said "listen you'll stay here as long as you want no strings attached." Joey smiled at her and then he gave her a kiss and said "where do I sleep?" Mai laughed and then she said "in the spare bedroom and Joey, no one needs to know about this unless you tell them." So she showed him to the bedroom and as she walked to the door to leave she turned around and asked "what time do you get up in the mornings and what do you want for breakfast?" Joey walked over to her and taking her into his arms and he said "I really appreciate this and anything you make will be fine with me." Then he kissed her goodnight and as she left he went over to and laid on the bed and went cried himself to sleep.

Back at the Manor:

As Seto held Ryou in his arms after they had sex, Ryou asked "what about Joey, have you told him about me?" Seto kissed Ryou's nose and he said "Joey knew that there was nothing between us when we got together, that I didn't love him." Ryou sat up and looked at Seto and then he asked "but you never told Joey about us? Then if Joey came here and found us together it could of hurt him finding us like this couldn't it?" Seto took Ryou back into his arms and he told him "hey, Joey knew that we were only together for a good time and there were no strings attached so don't worry about Joey, come here and lets get some sleep because we have a lot to do tomorrow." Ryou wasn't very happy with the situation, but he did love Seto so he curled up in his arms and they went to sleep.

The next morning when Joey woke up he remembered last night and then he thought "if that's the way he wants it then it's alright with me." He got up and dressed and went to the kitchen to get some coffee and there stood Mai and she was wearing a small nightgown and then something happened, he started getting excited and that had never happened before and when she turned around and saw his condition she smiled and walked over to him and said "are you excited or is that a pair of socks in your pants?" The both started laughing and then she said "how are you this morning?"

Joey smiled at her and said "I'm going to be just fine now because I don't need him to validate my life, I'm better then that." Mai smiled and then she kissed him and well lets just say that they ended up in her bed and as Joey held her in his arms he made love to her and as they reached their climax's they screamed each others names out and skyrockets went off in their heads. When he eased out of her body and they laid there holding each other, Joey whispered "that's never happened to me before." She laughed as she lay with her head on his chest and she told him "it's a first for me too, where have you been all of my life?" They started laughing and then Joey started tickling Mai and as they wrestled on the bed the fell off onto the floor and laid there laughing and then Mai said "we'd better take a shower and get dresses, I'm hungry."

They made breakfast in between kisses and when they were done, Mai asked him "where are you going to live?" Joey smiled at her and then he told her "dad will let me stay there till I get a job and find a place of my own." Then Mai told him "hey, why live here? I know of a place where you could get a good paying job." Joey smiled as he kissed her hand and he said "you got yourself a room mate."

Joey got a job at the bar where Mai worked being the bartender and they began living together and they became close and soon it became apparent that Joey was falling in love with her and so after about three months he proposed to her and she accepted. They got married at the Justice of the Peace and news of their marriage reached Seto and he was furious because he and Ryou were having some personal problems because Ryou didn't approve how Seto used Joey only to toss him out when he came back to Domino. So now Seto wanted to break Joey and Mai up and make them as miserable as he was. Will he succeed?

What Seto didn't know was that Mai had some wonderful news to tell Joey that night when they got home and she prayed that he would be as excited as she was. When Mai told Joey that he was going to be a daddy, well you could hear him scream "I'm going to be a daddy!!! All over Domino."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Seto was trying to get Ryou to understand his relationship with Joey so that Ryou wouldn't leave him, but Ryou wasn't listening to him and he told Seto "that until he changed his attitude he wasn't going to see him again" and Ryou left Seto. Now Seto was really angry and to his thinking it was all Joey's fault and he was going to make Joey pay, even if it meant he had to get rid of Mai. So Seto set out to carry out the first part of his plan.

Joey was so happy that he was going to be a daddy and his father was so happy for them too. Mai loved the idea of being a momma and so she took some of her savings to go out and buy things that the baby would be needing and as she came home she found a note from Joey saying "Mai, I found another job to help us save more money to help pay for the hospital and doctor bills. Will be home late so don't wait up. I love you, Joey." Mai smiled as she put the things away that she bought and fixed her something to eat and went to take a warm bath and went to bed.

Joey had gotten a job working with his father at the garage, Joey was a really good mechanic and his father really needed the help. As he was working on one of the cars, a car pulled into the garage and his father went to wait on the customer. It happened to be Mokuba Kaiba and he was coming home to see his brother and needed some gas, so Frank filled the tank and when Mokuba saw Joey he went over and smiling said "hey, Joey."

Joey turned around and there was Mokuba and smiling he said "hey, want are you doing here and not at school?" Mokie then told him "about wanting to see Seto and so he took some time off for a visit. Then Mokie asked why he was there and not at the Manor?" Joey then told him "ask your brother." Joey walked back to work on the car, leaving Mokuba staring at him. Well Mokie paid for the gas and got into his car and drove home to talk to his brother. When Mokie got inside he knew something was really wrong and he went to find Seto.

Seto was sitting in the den staring at the photo of Ryou and getting drunk. He was talking to the photo telling it "I will get you back and destroy that no good for nothing piece of shit Wheeler." Mokuba walked in to hear the last of what his brother was saying and it scared the hell out of him. Never had he ever heard his brother talk about destroying anyone and he said "Seto, I'm home."

Seto put down the photo and stood up and looked at his brother with tear filled eyes and then he swayed as he said "what the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out of here now and go back to school!" Then he fainted and as he fell his head hit the side of the table and caused a small cut on the side of Seto's forehead. Mokie ran to his brother and called for Roland only to be told my a maid that his brother fired Roland two days ago, so Mokie called 911 and then he asked for a towel to press against the cut on his brother's head. When the Ambulance got there they took Seto to the hospital to have his head stitched and be checked out by a doctor.

When they got home, Seto apologized to his brother for being such a bastard and then Mokie asked "why is Joey working for his father and not here?" Seto just turned and walked away saying "it doesn't concern you, go back to school Mokuba." But Mokuba wasn't going anywhere till he got the answers to his questions, so he decided to go find and talk to Roland.

When Mokuba finally discovered where Roland was he went and to see him and when Roland saw who was at the door, he smiled and held out his arms and Mokuba went and hugged Roland and then he asked "what in the hell is wrong with Seto and Joey, and please don't treat me like a baby tell me the truth." Roland laughed and told him "well come in and sit down it's a really long story and you're not going to like what I have to say."

Roland closed the door and when Mokuba sat down, Roland began "your brother was only using Joey till Ryou came home from Egypt. When Joey found them in bed together he just left and then from what I heard he and Mai got together and they have married and now they are expecting their first child."

Mokie looked at Roland as if he had grown a third head and he said "that doesn't sound like my brother at all, but when I came into town and needed gas and stopped at the station and Joey's father filled he tank and I talked to Joey he told me to ask Seto and when I did Seto went ballistic and started yelling at me, so maybe what you said is true. If it is then I have to somehow talk to Ryou and get him to go talk to Seto because when I went into the den Seto was talking to a photo of Ryou and he said that he would do anything to get Ryou back even if it meant hurting Joey or someone close to him."

Now Roland was concerned about what Mokuba had told him and he needed to go talk to Frank Wheeler and maybe he could talk to his son about being really careful till things settled down at the Manor. Mokie asked Roland "where can I find Ryou?" Roland then said "he is living with his older brother Bakura and from what I hear Bakura isn't very happy about what Seto did and I would be really careful about going over there alone." Mokie then walked to the door and as he started to leave he said "Roland if I don't talk to Ryou then I'm afraid that Seto will try to do something really bad and someone could get hurt."

Mokuba drove over to Bakura's house and knocked on the door and when Bakura opened the door and saw Mokuba standing there he said "why the hell have you come here?" Before Mokuba could say anything, Ryou came to the door and he said "Bakura leave him alone. Come in Mokuba, what can I do for you?"

Mokuba then told Ryou about how upset his brother really was and that he was really worried about him. Please tell me what happened between the two of you so I can help my brother." Ryou sighed and then he told Mokuba "alright, when I came home well I was excited to see the man that I loved and then I found out that he was using Joey as he said as a cheap fuck and well I couldn't stay there anymore till your brother changed his ways."

Mokuba couldn't believe that his brother could use Joey like that and he said to Ryou "please go talk to him and tell him that you forgive him because I'm scared that if you don't then Seto is going to do something really bad to either Joey or Mai. I heard him talking to your photo and saying that he'd get you back one way or another." Ryou then closed his eyes and he said "alright let's go and I'll try to talk to him, but I don't make any promises." When they got back to the Manor, the maid told Mokuba "your brother left two hours ago saying something like you'll pay for this." Ryou and Mokuba ran to the car and Mokuba sped towards Mai's house hoping they weren't to late.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto needed to find someway to make Joey pay for what he did. So as Seto was driving around town thinking he passed by the garage owned by Joey's father and Seto saw Joey and it gave him an idea and so he drove to the outskirts of town and stopped and took out his cell phone and called the garage and said "my car broke down out here in the middle of know where and I really need a tow to get back into town, then Seto gave Frank the address" and he told the caller "I will have a truck out there in about thirty minutes." Then Seto sat there laughing maniacally and waited for the car to come.

Frank told his son "there is a car at this address and they need a tow, so get going." Joey laughed as he climbed into the cab of the truck and drove to the address his dad gave him and when he got there, there wasn't any driver near the car and then all of a sudden the lights went out and Joey's body fell to the ground. Seto stood over his body and was laughing as he dragged Joey's body over to his car and put it into the trunk of the car and drove to an abandoned warehouse near the wharf and taking the body out of the trunk and dragged it into the warehouse and sat it on a chair and tied Joey's hands behind his back, tied his feet and put duct tape on Joey's mouth.

Back at the garage Frank was getting worried because Joey wasn't back yet and he wasn't answering his phone or pager. Frank didn't want to worry Mai so he called the only other person he knew who might be able to help him, he called Roland. After Roland listened to what Frank said he asked "what is the address again, I'm going to drive out there and I'll call and let you know what I find." So Roland got into his jeep and drove to the address and there was the tow truck but Joey was nowhere to be found, and there was three sets of tire tracks and anyone of them could be the ones that matched the one that Joey had come out to help. Roland then called in a few favors and the person he called said "I'll look into it and get back to you." Now Roland had to go back and tell Frank that his son was missing, and then Mai would have to be told.

Roland drove back to the garage and told Frank "I found the truck, but Joey wasn't there." Frank started to go down and Roland caught him and helped him to sit down. Then Frank said "I have to go tell Mai and she's pregnant and god, this could cause her to lose the baby, how do I do that?" Roland then told him "I'll go with you and if she needs any medical care I will get her to the hospital, so lets go."

Mai was sitting on the couch looking at a book of baby names when there was a knock on the door and when she opened it and she found Frank and Roland standing there she started to cry and then she said "please don't tell me it's about Joey because I don't think that I can handle that right now." Then she fainted and Roland caught her and carried her and put her on the couch and Frank went to get some water when Roland's phone rang and when he answered it the caller said "if you want to see Wheeler alive, don't look for him any more or I'll kill him right now!"

Frank knew from the look on Roland's face that it was about his son and he said "tell me or I swear I'll beat it out of you right here." Roland told him what the caller said and then Roland dialed another number and said "they called" and then he told the person what the caller said, and then he heard "listen I think I know who has Joey, but I have to talk to you first because this could get really dangerous if it isn't handled right."

When Joey came to his head felt like it was going to explode and then he heard a familiar voice say "well look the damn dog has finally came to" and then Seto slugged Joey in the face and busted his bottom lip and broke his nose and blood went all over the place, then Seto took off the tape and Joey shouted "what the hell is your problem?" Seto started laughing manically which scared the hell out of Joey, because he knew that Seto had gone over the deep end and then he said "listen Seto, just untied me and we'll forget everything." Seto then hit Joey with a bat and broke his right arm causing Joey to scream out and that only caused Seto to laugh all the more and then he hit Joey again and this time he broke his left leg, and that caused Joey to pass out from the pain. Then Seto turned to someone and he said "make sure that nothing happens to him or you'll be the next one to die." Seto then put the tape over his mouth and went to sit down and wait till Joey woke up and then he could leave.

Mai came to and she sat up and looked at Frank and Roland and she asked "is it about Joey?" Frank then sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and told her "listen we don't know what happened and we're looking for Joey and if you know Joey like I do, he is more resilient and will come back to you." Mai laid her head on Frank's shoulder and then she flinched and she double over and screamed "something is wrong with the baby." Roland called 911 and they waited for the paramedics to come and take her to the hospital.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

As the Ambulance raced to get Mai to the hospital, Roland called Bakura and told him "I think that Seto has gone off the deep end, so keep and eye on Ryou and don't let Seto get near him no matter what." Bakura thanked Roland for calling and then Roland continued to go to the hospital. When he got there, Frank told him "Mai's doctor is in with her now, I pray to god that she doesn't lose that baby."

As they were waiting to find out about Mai, Seto pulled up to the gate of the Manor and drove through as if nothing had happened and went inside only to find Mokuba waiting for him. "Seto where have you been?" Mokuba asked.

Seto walked past him as if he weren't even there and he said "little brother you need to go back to school and mind your own business." Mokuba wasn't going to give up and he followed his brother into the study and he said again "where the hell have you been and don't tell me that it isn't any of my business because it is. Seto you're my brother and right now you're scaring the hell out of my with your behavior." Seto laughed as he faced his brother and said "what behavior? I'm not acting any different then I usually do." Now, Mokuba knew that something really wasn't right because his brother was drinking heavily and Seto would never do that unless he had gone off his medication and Mokuba left the room and ran upstairs to call Roland.(_in my story, Seto has bi-polar disorder and is on medication to help him deal with it.)_

At the hospital:

Mai's doctor came out to talk to Frank, being he was her nearest relative since her husband couldn't be located. "Your daughter-in-law is fighting to keep her baby and right now it is a fifty-fifty chance that she might lose it. We've given her some medicine to help stop the contractions but if it doesn't help she might abort the baby and that could be dangerous for her." Frank was nearly a wreck, first his son is missing and now Mai might lose the baby, what else could go wrong?

Back at the warehouse:

Joey was coming to and god he was in so much pain and he couldn't move without the pain making him sick. He looked around to see if Seto was still there and all he could see was the shadows of two men playing cards. When he tried to move he let out a loud groan and one of the men came to see what the matter was and Joey saw who it was and he nearly died. There standing in front of him was Bandit Keith and then someone joined him and it was someone that Joey didn't know. "Well lookie here, the fuck toy came to, might as well call the boss and let him know." Keith said as he took the phone and pushed one button and he said "he's awake, what do we do with him? Alright I understand. The boss says to just keep an eye on him till he comes back." Keith and the other man walked back and started playing cards again

At the Manor:

Seto hung up the phone and called to talk to Ryou, only to be told by Bakura "keep the hell away from my brother Kaiba or I'll make your life a living hell!" Seto slammed down the phone and went completely balistic and started throwing things around and then he thought "since I can't see Ryou, I guess I'll have to go see Wheeler." Then he left and got back into his car and drove off towards the warehouse.

Mokie finally got hold of Roland and said "I think that Seto is off his medication again because he's really acting weird and it's scaring the hell out of me." Roland told him "just stay out of his way till I can talk to his doctor and then I'll be there to talk to him." When Mokuba hung up the phone he heard a car start and ran to the window only to see Seto driving off in a real big hurry. Mokie ran and called Roland back to tell him that Seto had driven off again." Roland then said "get the hell out of there and go to Yugi's and ask Solomon if you can stay there till all of this is over." That's just what Mokuba did and for the time being he was staying at the Game Shop where he would be safe.

Back at the warehouse:

Seto came to a screeching hault outside of the warehouse and as he walked inside he yelled "get that damn piece of shit over to that table and strip off his pants and hold him down, now!"

Keith and the other man did what they were told and with Joey screaming from the pain of having to move his body and knowing what was coming he started praying for a fast death because he knew that Seto was crazy and wouldn't stop till he killed him. As they pulled off his pants and shorts and held him down, Seto came up behind Joey and took out his member and stroked it a few times to get it good and hard and then he shoved it into Joey's anus and started ramming in and out of Joey as he screamed through the tape on his mouth and all Seto did was laugh manically.

Both Keith and the other man looked at each other and they were terrified of Kaiba about now and as Kaiba continued to rape Joey, all he did was laugh. Finally when he couldn't keep it up anymore he pulled out of Joey and laughed as Joey's body fell to the floor dripping with sweat, blood and his semen. Then Seto ordered them "pick up that worthless piece of shit and put him back into the chair till I come back again."

At the hospital:

The doctor came to let Frank know that the medicine was working and Mai's contractions had stopped but we are going to keep her here for at least two days to make sure that she's out of danger." Frank thanked him and asked "can I see her?" The doctor took him back and as Frank stood looking down on his daughter-in-law tears filled his eyes as he prayed that they would find his son soon and bring him back home.

Roland waited outside and as he sat there talking to Seto's doctor he became enraged and said "you mean that you changed his medication without tell me, why in the hell did you do that!" The doctor told him "Seto told me that you were no longer his guardian and that I wasn't to tell you anything." Roland wanted to get hold of that so called doctor and wring his neck. "Have you looked on his chart to know that he is still underage and until he turns twenty-one I am still his guardian, you know I can bring you up on malpractice charges don't you?" Roland hung up and he prayed that they find Seto before he kills Joey or anyone else.

Just then Frank came out and walked over to Roland and told him "the medication is working and her contractions have stopped but if we don't find Joey and fast and she wakes up and he's not here, well she could be in a lot of trouble." Roland went on to explain about how Seto's doctor changed his medication without telling him and that's is what is causing Seto's weird mood changes and if they can't get to him in time, well it might be to late for Joey and Seto or anyone else who he comes in contact with."

Seto was driving back to the Manor when he called to talk to Mokuba only to be told he wasn't there. "Where the hell is he?" Seto yelled into the phone. He was told by the maid that "young Kaiba had gone to stay with Yugi Motou at the Game Shop." Seto hung up and continued home, at least now he wouldn't have to deal with his nosy brother anymore.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Back at the warehouse:

Joey was beginning to come to and he wished that he hadn't because the pain was so severe it made him want to throw up. As he looked to see if Seto was still there, he closed his eyes and thought of Mai and the baby and prayed that she was alright. God, what he would pay to be there right now in her loving arms instead of the filthy warehouse, then it hit him, he knew where he was, he was in the old warehouse near the warf where they use to store all of the compointent that Gozoboro used to use when it was rumored that he was manufacturing weapons for sale. Now if only he could get near a phone and then he wanted to scream and cry, hell he couldn't walk let alone get near a phone. A single tear ran down Joey's face as he closed his eyes and faded off to sleep.

Keith and Jeffery (the other guy) were talking about how nuts Kaiba was when he was there and he was raping that Wheeler dude and if he really went off, well they wouldn't want to be anywhere near him if he did. "We need to get the hell out of here before that nut case comes back and orders us to do something and if we don't do it, hell he would probably just shoot us and walk away laughing and I'm not ready to die just now." Jeffery said. Keith agreed with him in a way, but he needed the money, so he told Jeffery "if he gets to weird then we bail but for now we just sit here and baby sit till then."

Back at the Hospital:

Frank asked how Mai was and the Nurse in charge told him "she's sleeping which is the best thing for her right now; when she wakes up I'll come get you." Frank thanked her and went to sit down when all of a sudden he started walking towards the Chapel and as he opened the door and walked in, something was compelling him inside. Frank sat down and closed his eyes and he could feel the presence of his wife and daughter Serenity who had died in that terrible car accident five years ago and they were with him. He started praying and all of a sudden the feeling of tranquility came over him as if someone was trying to tell him "things will be alright and Joey will come home again." Then he began to recite the 23rd Psalms:

The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.

When he was through a single tear ran down his face and he remembered how his deceased wife loved that Prayer and how Mary use to say "it gives me strength in my times of need." And Frank hoped that it would give his son the strength to endure what ever was happening to him.

Back at the Manor:

Seto woke up with a start and he heart rate was racing like he had just run for miles and miles and he couldn't catch his breath. He forced himself to calm down and as he looked at the picture of him and Ryou tears came streaming down his face and he wanted Ryou there beside him now, but that wasn't going to happen because of a certain someone who has caused him nothing but grief and it was about time to get rid of that someone and things would go back to the way they use to be. Seto got changed and went out to his car and as he turned the key, thoughts of what he'd do Joey made him start laughing uncontrollable and as he drove off in the direction of the warehouse he was almost giddy thinking of how he was going to torture that stupid piece of worthless shit.

At the Motou Residence:

Mokuba woke up crying and Solomon went over and sat down next to him and asked "what's wrong, bad dream?" Mokuba told Solomon "I'm scared for my brother and for Joey. Seto really isn't like this he's usually very loving but if his medicine has been changed then it could cause him to react his way and I don't want Seto to die, but if he kills Joey that's what'll happed and where will I be then." All Solomon could do was hold him as he cried because he didn't know what to say, all he could do is pray that somehow Seto comes to his senses before anything really bad happens.

As Seto drove to the warehouse his mind was racing and at times it scared the hell out of himself with the thoughts that he was thinking but it was like he couldn't control himself anymore. When he got to the warehouse Seto was afraid to get out of the car, he wanted to go home and lock the door and throw away the key, but he was reaching for the door handle and getting out and walking inside the warehouse. As he saw the horrific condition that Wheeler was in he wanted to scream for someone to help him, but it was like he was trapped inside his mind and and the person standing there was a stranger to him. Shakng his head like he was trying to clear it, Seto yelled "what the hell am I paying you to losers to do, sit around here playing cards or watching this piece of scum over there?" Keith and Jeffery jumped and fell off their chairs and when the looked at Kaiba they started shaking inside because he was starting to look different and more diabolical then before. Seto ordered them to take Joey over to the table where he raped him before and then he said "you two are going to do it this time and you won't stop till I tell you to is that understood?"

Roland was beside himself worrying about what was happening to Seto, what must be going on inside his poor tortured mind since that damn quack changed his medication without telling anyone. He planned on bringing charges against that idiot when this was all over. All he could do now is to pray that somehow some kind of miracle could make Seto realize what he was doing.

Back at the warehouse:

As they tied Joey down and stripped off his pants and shorts and stood behind Joey they prepared to rape Joey, they both wanted to be somewhere else. As they started to rape him and as he screamed and screamed they wanted to stop but Seto sat there laughing as Joey screamed out in pain. God, how did they get involved with this lunatic? One by one they raped Joey and when they couldn't do it anymore then Seto walked up and he lowered his pants and he started raping Joey till fainted and he still didn't stop. Keith wanted to get the hell out of there and as if Seto could read his mind he pulled out a gun and cocked it said "go ahead and run I want to kill someone today might as well be one of you, so go ahead and run."

Roland was sitting in the waiting room with Frank when Roland's phone rang and as he answered it the caller said "we've just found out where they have the Wheeler guy and we're heading out there now." Roland stood up and said "come here first because he can't be hurt I need make sure that he isn't hurt." The caller the said "we're almost there now, meet us outside."

Roland told Frank "we've got a lead on where Joey is so I'm going to go check it out; I will let you know what we find out. Please give Mai my love when she wakes up." Frank thanked his friend and wished he could go with him, but he was needed here. Roland hurried outside and got into the truck and they were off towards the warhouse and he prayed that Joey was still alive and that they get there before Seto does anything that he'd regret for the rest of his life.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Roland got into the truck as Odeon drove with Bakura, Marik and Yami sitting in the back towards the warehouse where they hoped to find Seto and stop him from killing Joey or anyone else. As the pulled along the side of the warehouse, they got out their weapons just in case and silently crept inside and there they found Seto standing over Joey's body that laid on the floor in his own blood and semen and Seto was laughing uncontrollably and when he saw them standing there he reached for his gun, but Roland was quicker and tackled Seto and knocked him to the ground as Odeon and the others took Keith and Jeffery and tied them up, then Odeon ran over to see how bad Joey was and as Bakura and Marik tied Seto up, Roland got out his phone and "called 911 and told them that there was a man who was in critical condition and needed to be Air Transported immediately to the nearest hospital."

Roland discovered that Joey's right arm and left leg had been broken and he had been raped several times and his breathing was very erratic and when the paramedics got there they were worried that he wouldn't make it to the hospital. They got Seto, Keith and Jeffery into the car of Seto's and Roland drove it and Odeon drove the truck while Yami went with the helicopter that raced to get Joey to the hospital.

At the Hospital:

The doctor told Frank that they found his son and they were flying him to the hosptial and he would personally make sure that his son had the best medical care and he would let him know how his was. Then the doctor hurried to the roof to wait for the helicopter to land. As they were getting Joey out of the helicopter the doctor couldn't believe that he was still alive as they rushed him to the operating room.

In Emergency they were ready to see how Seto and the others were, Roland asked to talk to a Dr. Henry Lawrance who was the head of the psychiatric department there. When Dr. Lawrance got there Roland told him about Seto having bi-polar disorder and that his doctor who is no longer his doctor changed his medication without telling him or myself and that is what caused him to have a psycotic breakdown and he did somethings to another person and he needs to be committed for an psychiatric evaluation as soon as possible." The Roland gave Dr. Lawrance the name of Seto's doctor and he told Roland "I will see to Seto myself and get back to you as soon as I can." Roland thanked him and left to go see how Joey is.

Frank was sitting outside in the waiting room waiting to hear how his son is when Roland came and sat down next to him. "Who did that to him?" Frank demanded to know. Roland closed his eyes and when Frank saw the tears running down his face he place his had on Roland's shoulder and asked "was it Seto?" Roland took a deep breath and said "you know that Seto was diagnosed as bio-polar and he was on medication for it, well his doctor changed medication without telling him or letting me know and, Roland couldn't continue because he fell apart and was sobbing and saying God, I'm so sorry for what happened if I would of know about his medication maybe I could of prevented all of this from happening."

Frank then held his friend as they both cried because of what happened and then Roland said "Seto has been committed for psychiatric evaluation and if he needs to I will commit him for how long it takes to get him back to the Seto that I love." Then the door to the operating room opened and out walked the doctor and he came up to Frank and he said "your son is in a medically induced coma to allow his body to heal. He has suffered not only physical but mental abuse so badly that it is a miracle that he's even alive now, I will keep you posted as to his condition." And then the doctor walked back to the operating room.

Frank sat down and Roland put his arm around him and he sobbed "I can't lose him too, I just can't." Roland then closed his eyes and he said a silent prayer "Dear God, help these young people get better. Give them your love and strength and keep them in your loving embrace. Amen." Frank then whispered "what do I tell Mai when she asks about Joey?" Then he looked at Roland and he said "will you come with me when I go see her and help me tell her about Joey?" Roland then told his friend "you know that I will."

Ryou was worried about Seto and when he called the Manor and they told him to contact Roland he knew that something had happened and when he finally got hold of Roland as was told what happened Ryou hung up the phone and sang to the floor crying and that's how Bakura found him when he got home. "Kara, why, why did all of this happen?" Bakura picked up his brotherand held him as he cried and then he said "from what Roland said his doctor changed his medication without telling either Seto or Roland and that's what caused Seto to go nuts and hurt Joey." Ryou sobbed into his brother's shirt and then Ryou asked "pray with me that Seto and Joey will get better?" So the two brothers prayed and asked for their friends to get better. Bakura carried Ryou to the couch and told him "get some rest, Roland will call and tell us how Seto is, but until then we have to just wait and pray for them."

Roland told Frank "I have to go to the Motou's and talk to Mokuba about his brother." As Roland drove to the Game Shop he thought about Seto and how he will have to deal with what he did to Joey, someone who he once had feelings for. When he opened the door to the Game Shop, Solomon turned and asked "how are they?" Mokie heard Roland's voice and came running to the front of the store and the threw himself into Roland's arms and held on tight because he knew what he had to tell him wouldn't good.

Roland, Solomon and Mokuba went into the living room and sat down and then Roland said "your brother's medication was changed without his knowledge or mine and it caused his bi-polar disorder to go completely out of control and he did things to Joey that he will have to pay for the rest of his life and then some. Joey is fighting for his life in the hospital and the doctor doesn't know if he will survive and then Mai is pregnant and because of Joey's disappearance she started going into labor but the doctor's have stopped them they hope, and now Frank has to tell her about Joey and we pray that she is going to be alright." Mokie started crying as Roland held him and when he looked over Mokie's head at Solomon he say tears in his eyes and he knew that all of Seto and Joey's friends would be praying for them and that was the best thing in the world right now.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Bandit Keith and Jeffery were being held at an undisclosed location and as of today they were found guilty of attempted murder, rape also for attempted bribery. They had been heard trying to get Mokuba Kaiba to give them each one hundred thousand dollars, so now they were going to find out what was going to happen to them.

Bakura, Marik and even Yami walked into the room they were being kept in and they all said "MIND CRUSH" and before they could blink, their minds were sent to the Shadow Realm, where they would remain for all eternity, and the most horrifying things would be happening to them day after day for what they did. As for their bodies, well they were thrown into the bowls of Kaiba Corp. into one of the never used rooms and it was sealed from the outside.

Joseph William Wheeler was still in a medically induced coma but his broken arm and leg had mended and his internal injuries were mending, his vital signs were getting stronger so the doctor decided to bring him out of the coma. The Doctor hoped that he would open his eyes and wake up, but nothing.

It has been nearly over five months since he was found and brought to the hosptial and Mai was living with Frank so that he could keep and eye on her and they could support each other in their beliefs that Joey would come back to them.

All of Joey and Mai's friends were constantly coming around to make sure that she was alright and visiting Joey daily talking to him and they even came to find out how Seto was, after Ryou told them about what they believed caused Seto's going crazy, they all rally around to give him their support too.

Today Mai started having cramps and her water broke and Frank rushed her to the hospital and as she was taken to Labor and Delivery, she delivered and bouncing baby boy that weighed in at nine pounds fifteen ounces and was the splitting image of his father. Mai looked up at Frank and she started crying as she said "his father was suppose to be here to see his son born, will he ever see his son?"

All Frank could do was wipe away her tears and say "if we really believe in miracles then they will come true and as for me I'm a real believer that I will see my son smile at me holding my grandson in his arms with you standing beside him smiling that beautiful smile of yours."

He then asked Mai "have you thought of a name for your son?" Mai looked down at the little miracle lying in her arms and she said as a tear rolled down her cheek "Jacob Mica Wheeler." When she said her son's name the baby looked up at his momma and he actually smiled but that didn't surprise Frank, because that's exactly what Joey did the day he was born and Mary said "his name is Joseph William Wheeler" and he smiled like that at his momma.

Roland went to talk to Dr. Lawrence to see how Seto was doing, and when Dr. Lawrence told him "when the tranqualizer wore off he was very combative and had to be restrained so that I could talk to him and get him to realize that he needed to be back on his medicine so that he wouldn't have another episode like the one that he just had, and suddenly he broke down and started crying because he began to remember what he did and said to Mr. Wheeler and then he collapsed and went to sleep and he's been that way since. I can't tell you when he will wake up, or if he will just stay in that comatose condition forever." Roland sat down and put his head in his hands and whispered "only if I had known about that damn quack changing his medication maybe I could of stopped all of this from happening."

Dr. Lawrence then said "listen, maybe it would of made a difference, but didn't you say that Seto had a fight with someone that he loved and that's when all of this started? Well if that was what happened, maybe even if he had been on his medication it might of happened but not to the extreme that it did, we can never tell for sure all I know is that when Seto realized what he did and accepted that he was the one who caused Mr. Wheeler all that pain just maybe he will recover enough to be able to talk about it and we might be able to tell when these episodes are coming and with the proper medication it won't happen again."

Roland went to the Motou's to get Mokuba and he told him about his brother and Mokie went to Roland and held on for dear life and then the looked up at Roland with tears running down his face and he said "will Seto come home ever again?" Roland looked at Solomon who had tears in his eyes and the he told Mokuba "all we can do is pray that Seto will forgive himself enough to want to come back and tell Joey that he is sorry for what he did to him and if he's really lucky when Joey comes to he might forgive Seto who knows?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

_Do you believe in miracles or that we all have a Guardian Angel watching over us? Well I do and soon so will Seto and Joey and all the others. There are some people watching over both Seto and Joey and these people will make the difference between life and death._

Mai would go and talk to Joey everyday while Frank would take care of Jacob because he was still you young to go into the hospital. All of Joey's friends would come and visit and talk to him even though he was still asleep. Frank had told Mai that he really believed that Joey still could hear everything everyone said to him and that they all still needed to talk to him.

Mai would hold his hand and "tell him about his son and how he looks just like him and how he's is such a good baby and hardly ever cries not like his father who whines about everything. She was laughing as she told him that and then she wiped her face and stood up and leaned over and kissed him and said if you don't wake up soon I will come back here and kick your butt. Then she whispered hon, please come home to us, we really need you." Things started changing about three months later and it was the best news anyone ever got.

As Joey and Seto were lying in two separate rooms in two different parts of the hospital they were visited by their Guardian Angels and soon their lives will turn around and they will wake up and rejoin their familes and there may even be another miracle happening.

Joey laid there deep inside his own world when he is visited by his mother and she tells him "son, listen to me I know that what you've been through was so tramatic but you have to go back you have a wife and now a son that needs you to come home to them.

Your father is also nearly out of his mind with worry and you have to go home and be with them and another thing, you have to forgive Seto for want he did, he wasn't himself and what he did is tearing him up inside and without your forgiveness he will cease to exist and where would that leave his little brother that loves him with all his heart, so please son wake up and go home to the ones that you love." Then Joey opened his eyes and scared the hell out of the Nurse taking his vitals who rang for the doctor and called Joey's father and told him about his son being awake.

As Seto lay in his comatose state when he is visited by two people from his past and as they walked up to him he sees his mom and dad and they hold him as he cries for all the hell he has caused a young man who once was his friend.

His dad said "son, what happened is a terrible thing but if you don't go back and try to make amends with Joey then you'll just lay here wasting away and where will Mokuba be if you're not there to give him and receive his love."

Then his mom told him "my baby boy, I hate what has happened to you and I wish that I could make it all go away but I can't so I want you to get your butt out of this bed and go tell Joey that you're sorry for what you did and beg his forgiveness and then go home and take Mokuba in your arms and tell him how much you love him and talk to Roland and tell him that you're sorry and above all take your medicine so that this will never happen again." Then they kissed their son and drifted back into his mind as he opened his eyes and the Nurse notified the Doctor that Seto was awake.

The Doctor called Frank "and told him that his son was awake and wanted to see him and his wife." Frank told Mai who nearly screamed out loud because she was so damn happy and as she wrapped Jacob in a blanket they went out to the car and drove to the hospital.

Dr. Lawrence called Roland "and told him that Seto was awake and asking to talk to him and Mokuba." Roland told him "we will be right there." Roland the told Mokuba that Seto was awake and was asking to see them and Mokie started jumping up and down and yelling "Come on lets go!"

So as Frank, Mai and the baby drove to see Joey, Roland and Mokie were going to see Seto and they were thanking the man upstairs for answering their prayers and bringing their loved ones back to them.

As Frank opened the door and Mai went in with their son and sat down next to the bed and she smiled at her husband and showed him his son she said "he looks just like you." Tears filled Joey's eyes and he reached up and touched his little son's hand and Jacob grabbed hold of his finger and held on tight, and Joey whispered "hey, there son." Frank then walked over to his son and took his hand and whispered "it's good to have you home again, I love you son." Joey then told his dad "I love you to and I'm glad to be home. Hey dad, I have a son and he's just like me." As Joey held his son in his arms, Frank and Mai were crying and they smiled as they watched the one man they both loved with his son.

When Dr. Lawrence unlocked the door to Seto's room and Roland and Mokie walked into the room and Seto saw them he started crying and saying "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, please." Roland and Mokie ran over and they held Seto in their arms as they both told him "we love you and we do forgive you and welcome home." Dr. Lawrence wiped his eyes as he left them to get reacquainted again. Seto said "I need to talk to Joey and ask for his forgivness and I really need to talk to Ryou if he'll come and see me."

Joey then looked at his dad and he asked "how's Seto? Dad there had to be something wrong with him for him to do that to me, what's wrong with him?" Frank went over to his son and he told Joey all of it and when he was done, Joey was crying and he said "Dad.I don't know if I can ever forgive him for what he did to me but I'm sorry that he is in the condition he's in, am I a bad person for not wanting to forgive him?" Frank understood how his son would feel that way and he only hoped that someday he could forgive Seto, but until then he would stand behind him for any decision he makes."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up... Mokuba asks Ryou to go see Seto...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Joey is scheduled to be discharged from the hospital in three days, but he still has to talk to Dr. Lawrence. As the doctor comes into Joey's room and introduces himself to Joey, Joey asked "alright how does this go, do I start talking to you, or do you tell me how I'm suppose to be feeling?" Dr. Lawrence smiled at him and then he said "Mr. Wheeler or my I call you Joey? Well what I'm really interested in is how you're feeling today and if you have anything to tell me about how you're feeling."

Joey started laughing and then he said "well let's see, I'm in this hospital because of Seto Kaiba whom I thought was my friend who went nuts and kidnapped and then raped me and making those two goons of his rape me and then Kaiba breaks my arm and leg, well how do you think I'm suppose to feel?"

Dr. Lawrence sat there letting Joey get all of his resentment out of his system and maybe then they could talk about what really is bothering him. "I won't say that I know how you're feeling, because I've never been raped or had my arm and leg broken but I've been betrayed by friends that I thought were loyal, what I want to know is if Seto ever wanted to talk to you would you?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "listen what that bastard did to me and if they hadn't found me when they did I could of very easily died out there and he want in here tomorrow and wanted to talk to me, well I'd have to tell him to go to hell. Listen I can't say that I know what it is to be on medication for something like bi-polar disorder or to have some quack change my medication without telling me and then to go out of my mind and do things to someone that could of taken their lives and then to have the balls to want to talk to them well he has some nerve to even think that I'd ever want to talk to him. I'm glad that he is getting the care that he needs and is back on the right medication, but what's to prevent him from ever doing that to me or anyone else again? My god, what if he had hurt or even killed me or his brother, where would he be then? Locked up in some institution till they deem him able to be released and then not to have to face what he did because he was ruled to be mentally unstable, well that doesn't sit good with me so you need to go tell Seto and anyone else in that family that none of them needs to ever come and ever ask me to talk to him because I'll tell them to go to hell. Now are we done or is there anything else you want to hear me say?"

Dr. Lawrence knew that Joey wasn't about to even talk to him about Seto so he just said "that's all I wanted and I hope that you have a very good life with your wife and newborn son." Then he left Joey's room, and when Joey was alone, he started crying because he really did want to forgive Seto, but god, he nearly killed him and for that he could never forgive.

Seto would have to remain in the hospital's psychiatric ward for another three month till they got him back on the right dosage of medication again. And even after being discharged Seto would have to keep in touch with Dr. Lawrence for the rest of his life and if he refused to do that then he just might be locked up forever.

Mokuba went to talk to Ryou and to ask him if he would go and talk to Seto. When Bakura opened the door and found Mokuba standing there with tears running down his face he had him come in and then Bakura went to get Ryou. When Ryou entered the room and saw that Mokie was there, he went over and sat down next to him and asked "how's Seto doing?" Mokie took the tissue that Bakura gave him and wiped his face and then he said "Seto is getting better, but he still has a hard and long road ahead of him before he is able to come home, and he really wants to talk to you and I've come here to beg if I have to for you to go talk to him."

Ryou sat there quietly and then he said "Mokuba you know that I love your brother and yes I'll go talk to him. How's Joey doing?" Mokuba then told him "Joey's to be released in two days and his wife Mai gave birth to a son and Roland told me that the baby looks just like Joey."

Ryou took Mokie in his arms and the young man fell apart and said "Joey doesn't want to talk to Seto and I can't blame him. Hell if I were in his shoes I wouldn't ever forgive Seto what he did, but Seto wants to talk to Joey and I know that it will never happen."

Then Bakura spoke up and he said "hell I can't blame Joey for feeling that way, he was a mess when we got there and if we would have been a few minutes late he could of easily died. Your brother sounds like he wants Joey to forgive him so that he can forgive himself and I'm sorry to say that will never happen."

Mokie and Ryou knew that what Bakura was saying was the truth but then again it would probably help both of the in their healing if Joey just listens to what Seto has to say. Mokie then wiped his face again and thanked Ryou for talking to him and agreeing to go talk to his brother. As he got ready to leave Mokie said "I know what Seto did was terribly wrong, but he's still my brother and I love him."

Then Bakura opened the door and as Mokuba was leaving he said "if you ever want to talk you know that you're always welcome here." Mokie smiled and said "thanks" and went out to the waiting limo and it drove off. Roland looked at Mokuba and he put his arm around Mokie and he started crying and then he said "Ryou said that he would go talk to Seto and when I told him that Joey wouldn't talk to Seto, Bakura said that he knew how Joey felt and if it were him he wouldn't be able to talk to Seto either for a very long time. I only hope that someday they can talk and it will help them heal a lot quicker." Roland prayed that it would happen too, but he wouldn't ever condemn Joey if he never talked to Seto.

Frank went to see his son and his family and as Mai opened the door she was laughing and as he came into the living room he saw why. Joey was on the floor with Jacob sitting on his chest and Joey was making funny noises and Jacob was giggling and then Joey would laugh and give his son a hug and kiss. It made Frank's heart soar to see his son alive and with his family where he belonged and for that he was so very thankful to the man upstairs.

Bakura took Ryou to see Seto the next day and waited in the outer room for him as Ryou went into the room to talk to Seto. Bakura hoped that his brother would be alright.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Dr. Lawrence told Ryou "when you go in to talk to Seto I want you to be aware that he isn't the same person you use to know. Seto has changed drastically, he will seem withdrawn and his appearance will shock you. If you need to leave before you're through talking to him, just tap on the door and I'll let you out. Please just be yourself and everything will be alright." Then he opened the door and Ryou walked in.

When Ryou walked into the room, Seto was sitting looking out the window and his back was towards the door. Ryou said "Seto" and he turned around and when Ryou saw how badly he looked it brought tears to his eyes. Seto's hair was longer, he had black circles under his eyes and he was terribly thin. As Seto stood and faced him, Ryou walked over and took Seto into his arms and as he wrapped him in his embrace Seto started "sobbing and begging him to forgive him to forgive him for being such an asshole." Then sank to the floor and it was all Ryou could do to hold on to Seto's shaking body as he sobbed uncontrollably and Ryou said "Seto we will get through this together, but you have to stop crying or you'll make yourself sick."

Seto wiped his eyes with his sleeve and he looked into Ryou's eyes and he said "will you help me get better?" Ryou smiled at him and gave him a kiss and told Seto "yes, together we will try to find a way to make things better." Seto just laid his head on Ryou's chest as he held onto him as if he were to let go Ryou would disappear and he would be alone again. Finally Ryou was able to get Seto to stand and they sat on the bed and talked about all the things that happened and how now that he was back on his medication that Dr. Lawrence hoped that he wouldn't ever have another episode like that ever again. Then Seto just sat there holding on to Ryou and he whispered "will you ever come back to me?" Ryou softly told him "Seto I will try, but you have to realize how badly you hurt all the people around you and that it will take time to get past all of that, but I promise to be here helping you and who knows we just might get back what we lost. Will that be alright with you?"

Seto then looked into Ryou's eyes and he said "that's all I'm asking and thanks for coming and talking to me. I only wish that Joey could come and talk to me too." Ryou then told him "right now all Joey wants to do is to be with his wife their little son and his father and you can't blame him for not wanting to come and see you right now, but maybe someday he will change his mind but until then you need to get better so that you can come home to your family." Ryou stayed there talking for Seto for over three hours and then he said "I really have to get home and I will call all our friends and let them know that you are going to get better soon." Seto held Ryou and gave him a kiss and whispered "come back tomorrow please." Ryou smiled and walked to the door and tapped on it and Dr. Lawrence opened it and Ryou walked out and straight into the arms of his brother and completely fell apart.

Joey was helping Mai fix dinner while Jacob played in the playpen. As they stood side by side Joey reached out an pulled Mai into his arms and passionately kissed her and it took her breath away and when he lifted his head she said "that could get you into all kinds of trouble mister." Jeoy laughed and went back to cutting the tomatoes for their salad.

_Mai thought back to when Joey first came home from the hospital and he told her "I love you so much but I don't know if I'll ever be able to be with you sexually again and it that bothers you to much I'm giving you the chance to pack your things and take our son and leave me now." When he was through she wanted to take a paddle and whip his ass till he couldn't sit down but instead she told him "hon, I didn't marry you just for the sex, which I have to say is really great, I married you because I love you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so get those thought out of your mind right now or I'll paddle you ass for you." Joey held his wife who was also his best friend and as he cried he told her "baby I love you more today then I did first time I met you." _

Today they are finding their way back to each other and Joey woke her up one morning by touching her breasts and when she opened her eyes he smiled wickly at her and lifted her top and started suckling on her nipples and that lead to him stripping her naked and touching and kissing her all over her body and then when they were both about to go out of their minds, he took off his t-shirt and boxers and easing himself between her legs he made love to his wife and it was like the first time they made love, it was so wonderful and they were both sent to another place and time and when they reached their orgasmic peaks, rockets burst in their heads and it felt like they were going into outer space. When they both finally were able to breath again, they had tears running down their faces and Mai said "Joey I love you so much and I'm glad that you're here with me and our son."

Roland was concerned about both Seto and Joey so he called and "asked if Frank would meet with him to talk about what could be done to try to bring them back together as the friends they use to be." Frank agreed to meet with Roland but he didn't see how that they could ever be friends again. Frank could see how this whole thing was affecting his friend and it worried him. As the sat down and had a beer, Roland asked "how's Joey, Mai and their son doing?" Frank told him "their doing better then I thought they would be doing." And then Frank asked about Seto and Roland started crying which bothered Frank terribly because he too loved his son as much as Roland loved Seto.

Roland explained how Ryou had gone to talk to Seto and how better Seto seemed after the visit and then he said "I know that Joey wants nothing to do with Seto or any of us right now and I can't blame him, but I only hope that with time they might be able to at least talk." Frank then said "listen right now Joey wants nothing to do with Seto or any of you and I don't know if he'll ever change his mind and I'm not going to do anything until I know that Joey is ready to talk to Seto himself." Roland knew that it was all he could ask for and he then said "plesase tell Joey how terrible I feel about what happened an if he'll come and talk to me." Frank promised to talk "to his son and just maybe he'll talk to at least you, but not to Seto just yet." They shook hands and then Frank gave Roland a hug and said "I'll call you later."And then they went their separate ways.

When Frank got back from talking to Roland, Joey was asleep and Mai asked "what did Roland say about the two of you trying to get Joey to talk to Seto?" Frank laughed and gave his daughter-in-law a hug and said "I really think that if Joey could talk to Seto it could help them both heal from what happened." Mai agreed with Frank but she didn't say anything just yet, she needed to figure out a way to get them together in the same room, locking the door and forcing them to talk, fight or what ever it would take for them to start talking like the friends that the once were.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Today Seto asked Dr. Lawrence "to call and ask Roland to come and talk to him." When Roland got there he took a deep breath and as Dr. Lawrence opened the door and he walked in, he stood there and then he said "Seto" and Seto stood up and as tears flowed down his face he said "dad, please forgive me I'm so sorry for want I said to you, don't hate me please." Roland walked over and took Seto into his arms and as they cried he told him "son, I couldn't ever hate you really, and god it's good to have you back where you belong." As they stood there holding onto each other it was like a door opened and the love between them came flooding in and for the first time in years Seto was at peace with himself.

After they finally got control of their emotions Seto said "will you please bring Mokie so I can talk to him?" Roland wiped the tears from their faces and he said "I'll bring him here tomorrow." Then Seto hung his head as he said "do you know if Joey will ever come and see me?" Roland sat down next to Seto and he said "listen, right now he doesn't want to even see or talk to Mokuba or me and I can't blame him. Seto if we had been two minutes later Joey would of bleed to death and right now he wants only to be with his family and he has a new baby son so we have to leave him alone and if he decides he wants to talk he will let us know. Seto I know that you both were once friends, but all that changed when this all happened so until he can come to grips with all that's happened please just let it be."

Seto then looked into Roland's eyes and he said "all I want to do is to get better and go home to you and my brother, and to be with Ryou again." Roland then gave him a hug and kissed him and said "I have to go and pick Mokie up at school and we will be back tomorrow, so get some rest, take your medicine and remember to forgive yourself." Roland tapped on the door and Dr. Lawrence opened it and Roland smiled at Seto as he walked out and thanked Dr. Lawrence for being here to help his son through all of this."

Mai was feeding Jacob when Joey woke up and he stood there watching them and a smile came to his face as he said "do I have to be a baby to get anything to eat?" Mai smiled at him and she told him "you're a big boy now, you can fix something for yourself but my baby here needs his mommy." Laughing, Joey went over and kissed her and his son and went into the kitchen and asked "would you like one of the Joey Wheeler special?" Mai laughed and said "yes, please make me one of your specials."

Joey got out what he needed and as he was cutting up some tomatoes, cucumbers, shredding the lettuce and opened two cans of baby shrimp draining it and washing the shrimp then he got out two medium bowl and put the lettuce in the bottom of the bowls, he then added the tomatoes, cucumbers and finally topped them with the shrimp and poured catalina dressing over them and got out two forks and by the time he was done, Mai had laid Jacob in the playpin for his nap and came into the kitchen and gave her husband a hug and kiss and they sat down and ate their lunch. _(This is the same way that my family has their shrimp salads and we love them.)_

When they were done, they did the dishes and Mai said "hon, would you do me a big favor and not scream at me if I say something to you?" Joey stopped what he was doing and stood there staring out the window and knew what she was about to say, and then he closed his eyes and said "go ahead and say what you were going to say." Mai had tears in her eyes as she touched his arm and he looked down at her and wiped her tears away and she said "you don't have to forgive him, but at least try talking to him about what happened it just might help both of you in some way."

Joey took her into his arms and he kissed her for being the woman that loved him enough to tell him what he had been thinking about for a long time. Then he told her "lady, you're the best damn thing that ever happened to me and I thank God everyday for you and I'll think about talking to Seto and you'll be the first to know what I decide to do." He took her hand and they walked back to the living room and sat on the couch and watched their son sleep and then Joey turned to his lady and he started kissing her and then they started making love and it was like the heavens opened up and flooded them with its loving warmth. As they laid there holding each other and looking at what their love for each other created and it brought tears to their eyes.

Then Joey decided to go talk to Seto but he would still need to talk to Mai and his dad before he went there. Joey then asked Mai "could we ask dad over for dinner tomorrow, I have to talk to the two of you about something important."

She smiled and kissed him because she knew what it was. "I'll call him this afternoon and then Jacob woke up and started cooing and then he said "dada." They both tried to sit up at the same time and fell off the couch and as they got up on their knees, tears were in Joey's eyes and he said "he just said dada." Mai smiled and gave him a kiss.

Mai called Frank and asked him over for dinner tomorrow and he told her that he'd be there and then Joey took the phone from her and he said "dad, guess what? Jacob just said dada." Frank laughed and then he said "like father, like son. Your first words were dada too." Then he said "I'll see all of you tomorrow for dinner." When he hung up the phone, he stood there with tears in his eyes as he thought about all the hell his son had gone through and now he was having the greatest time being the family man, and he was so happy for him.

Mai sat down next to Joey as he was holding Jacob and he was tickling him and Jacob was laughing and the he reached out and grabbed hold of Joey's hair and pulled it and Mai started laughing and then she helped pry Jacob's fingers from his daddy's hair and she kissed her little one and then she turned to Joey and said "hon, I'm the luckiest woman on this planet and it's all because of your love for me and then it was that love that made this little munchkin here." Joey kissed her and then they just spent time playing with their son and forgot about the whole world that was outside their door.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...Mokie goes to see Seto & Joey decides to talk to Seto.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Roland talked to Dr. Lawrence about taking Mokuba to see Seto and Dr. Lawrence said "since he is only thirteen one of us have to be in the room with him" That's when Roland said "I will be there and thanks for letting him talk to his brother." Later that day when Mokuba came home from school, Roland told him about how his brother asked to see him and that tomorrow they were going to talk to Seto. Mokie ran and threw his arms around Roland and started to cry because he was so happy to be seeing his brother. Then Mokie asked "have you heard if Joey will ever talk to Seto or not?"

Roland then said "son, we have to give Joey time to figure out if he wants to talk to Seto or not and if he doesn't then we have to leave him alone. Mokie do you realize that if we didn't get there in time Joey could of died and where would that of left your brother?" Mokie then said "I'm sorry I didn't know." So they planned on going to see Seto and that meant the Mokie wouldn't be going to school and Roland would make arrangements for him to get any homework he would miss.

Frank came over and had dinner with his son and his family whom he loved to death. While they were eating, Joey "as telling his father how much he longed to come back to work, but the doctors still won't let him till he gets a little stronger." Frank then said "hey, don't rush anything your job will be there when you are able to work again."

Mai that asked "who wants some dessert and both of them held up their hands and said "we do." After dinner and they were sitting in the living room watching Jacob try to crawl, that's when Joey said "dad, I want to go talk to Seto, it doesn't mean I can ever forgive him but that I want to put an end to all of this usless shit that is between us."

Frank was very proud of his son and then he asked "will you be able to talk to either Roland or Mobuka again?" Joey closed his eyes and then he said "I don't really know all I know is that if I don't at least talk to Seto then he will have some kind of hold over my life and I don't ever want that, so I have to sever our friendship for now." Frank knew how he felt and it still bothered him that his son and Seto who has been friends for years are now going to be enemies.

Today I get to go see my brother and I'm a little scared. Roland told me that his appearance is changed and that I have to be ready for anything. I love my brother but I also know what he did to Joey and if Joey doesn't want to ever talk to Seto then I won't hold that against him, hell Joey almost died and I almost lost my own brother too. I would like them to be able to at least talk but I don't expect them to ever be friends again. Well here we are at the hospital and Dr. Lawrence is opening the door and were walking in.

As the door closes, I see Seto by the window and when I say his name he turns and oh my god, he looks terribly and I run to him and he holds me as we cry. Then Roland gets us to sit on the bed and then Seto says "Mokie I'm so sorry for all the things that I did and said to you. I've been having flashbacks and I can remember some of the horrible things I said and I really need for you to forgive me."

I touch his face and the I say "Seto you're my brother and yes I forgive you because you weren't yourself. I know now that you're getting better since Dr. Lawrence has you back on the right medicine and I'm so proud of how you've wanted to change and you have. You are my big brother and I'm so happy to have you back in our lives." Then I fell apart as did Seto and Roland. Maybe now we could start the healing process of our family. We visited for over an hour and in that time I told Seto all about what I had been doing in school and he told me "Mokie I'm so proud of you and all I want to do is to come home again."

As Mai was doing the dishes, Joey and Frank were playing with Jacob when I hear him say "dada" and you could almost hear the pride in Joey's voice as he says "that's right Jacob, I'm your dada." When I get done with the dishes, we sit and talk and then Frank started to yawn and Joey stood up and said "dad you're staying here for the night, it's to far to drive with you this tired and we have a guest room so go to bed now." Frank stood and laughed and the as he walked to the guest room he said "I'll let you get away with that one time, but son watch out after I've had some sleep I'll clean your clock."

Joey looked towards the direction that his father went with such love and then he looked at me and said "since I'm on a roll, woman to bed I said." Well that only got a pillow thrown at him and as I took Jacob to his room I heard Joey making sure everything was locked and then as I laid in bed he came in and crawled in and took me in his arms and well lets just say that he rocked my world again and again and again."

Frank went to open the garage and he told his foreman that he'd be gone for awhile and that he was in charge and then he came over and he and Joey drove to the hospital to talk to Seto. I stayed home with Jacob and as I sat there I started praying that my husband would be alright and that just maybe he could find it in his heart to understand why Seto did what he did even if he couldn't forgive him.

Dr. Lawrence was there when Frank and Joey arrived and "he told Joey that Seto wasn't the same person he was before" and Joey looked at him and then he said "and I am, hell I was the one that he hurt and was willing to live me there to die, so don't tell me about not being the same." Dr. Lawrence opened the door and we all went in and there stood Seto who looked almost like a corspe standing there and when he saw us he stood up and said "I'm glad that you came, because I have something to say."

I stood there ready for a fight when my dad touched my arm and whispered "not now please." Then Seto said "What I did was something that I will never be able to forget or forgive myself for doing, but I want you to know that I will promise that I will never let that happen again. I'm on my medicine and I will remain here till Dr. Lawrence thinks I'm ready to go home."

Joey just stood there waiting for Seto to ask him to be his friend again, but he just sat down and bowed his head and didn't say another word and then I went over and stood looking down on him and I said "fine I can say that I forgive you for all you did, but as of now we are no longer friends and I don't ever want to hear from you or see you or any of your family around me and mine."

Then I turned to my dad and I said "lets go home." Dr. Lawrence started opening the door when Seto said "thank you for at least forgiving me; I know that it took a lot for you to do that." Then we went outside and I fell apart as my dad held me in his arms, because I was losing someone that I had considered one of my closet friends. When I finally stopped crying we left the hospital and went home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the Poem in this Chapter

Chapter Thirteen

Joey's POV:

It has been ten years since I last saw Seto and a lot has happened since then. Our son Jacob is now ten years old and in the third grade and he is a very exceptional son. Mai and I are now parents of twin girls and Jacob is the best big brother.

Dad has retired and given me the garage and he is now living with us. We have bought a five bedroom, three bath house and I am a very lucky man.

Seto was finally released from the mental ward of the hospital and is now getting back into his old routine at Kaiba Corp. and he and Ryou are married and have adopted a little boy and girl. Mokuba is now in College and he is taking business courses that will help him when Seto finally steps down and turns Kaiba Corp. over to his brother.

Solomon has finally given Yugi and Yami the Game Shop and he and Professor Hawkins are now living in Egypt. As for the others, well Tristan and Duke are now living in America where Duke owns a very successful business making video games. Tea has finally become a prima ballerina and is now touring around Europe with the dance company. Bakura, Marik and Malik are all living together and they are all working at Kaiba Corp. as Security Guards and they are really good.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, Seto and I are now friends again. We sat down about a year ago and talked about things and we realized how we still cared for each other and we decided to put everything in the past and start over being friends, and it is good feeling to finally have my friend back. It's like my sweet wife once told me "get off your lazy ass and go over and tell Seto that you still want to be friends or she'd kick my ass from here till tomorrow. You know she is the best damn thing that ever happened to me and everyday I thank God that he sent her to me.

It is our thirteenth Wedding Anniversary and I found a card the other day with a beautiful poem in it and when she read it she cried because it reminded her of exactly what we had and that we never want to ever lose our love. Here is the Poem that was in the card:

**"YOU WERE THERE FOR ME"**  
**© ****Erin Porter**

**Words escape me  
at this moment  
that seems like the end  
yet it is only the beginning  
when friendships are close  
and dreams are far  
you were there for me.  
Tears fill me  
with memories of both good and bad  
some nearly forgetton  
yet all dear to the heart  
you were there for me.  
In times of trouble  
and in times of thanks  
you stood by my side  
and held me up.  
Through your ever-patient ears  
to your comforting hugs  
you were there for me.  
From that first day  
when I saw you and knew  
that you would love me for who I was  
you were there for me.  
And until the day  
when we are old and gray  
I will always know that  
you are there for me. **

**I am a very lucky man to have a loving family, the best friends any man could want and best of all the love and guidance from the Lord above. What else could a man want?**

** THE END………….**

**A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, SMYGO4EVA and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...**


End file.
